fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoAlter/Zhang Yanqiu
This article is about the 4 fan-made servant. Active Skills First Skill= Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = NP Charge + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 20% |l6 = 22% |l7 = 24% |l8 = 26% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Alchemy of Heart= Charges own NP gauge. Grants self Evasion for 1 attack. |leveleffect = NP Charge + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 37% |l10 = 40% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Attack - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 16% |l7 = 18% |l8 = 20% |l9 = 22% |l10 = 25% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Reduces one enemy's NP gauge by 1. (If male, double the chance of NP Drain and reduce NP gauge by 2). Overcharges own NP by 2 stages for once(Active for 3 turns). |leveleffect = NP Drain Chance - |l1 = 40% |l2 = 44% |l3 = 48% |l4 = 52% |l5 = 56% |l6 = 60% |l7 = 67% |l8 = 74% |l9 = 82% |l10 = 90% |c1 = 10 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 10 |c4 = 10 |c5 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c7 = 9 |c8 = 9 |c9 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B++= Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Damage + |c1 = 175% |c2 = 200% |c3 = 225% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 275% }} Ascension |8}} |12 = |8}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |8}} |32 = |8}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |8}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Based on her skills and part of her lore, she could possibly be a reincarnation of Hone-onna, a woman who was tortured and slaughtered, became a demon with the remaining of her bones, and seek revenge on males while using their blood and heart to maintain her human appearance. Images Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts